Firsts Are Always Great
by Texa52
Summary: It's valentine's day, so what girl wouldn't want to get her first kiss on such a magical date. A Jaune X Yang one-shot


**It's Valentine's day, so ya'll know what this is, a Sunfire one-shot just for all of you. I have a feeling that some of you have just finished watching RWBY Volume 3 season finale, so here's something a little more light hearted for all you, back to when time were a bit more peaceful, before Miles Luna ripped out all of our hearts and used them to make kebabs.**

 **In truth, I wanted a little break from writing 'Remnant Falls No more', that Fic is a little taxing on me sometimes, also now felt like a good time to retackle my hand in writing some Jaune x Yang, last time I did some of that, it ended up like the Green Lantern and the X-men origins: Wolverine movie's had a child together, and that child would then go on to meet the Hitman: agent 47 movie and had another child together, you get the idea.**

* * *

Firsts were always amazing.

Having your first birthdays was great, having people around you sing songs, deliver cake before you, while you have no idea what was going on but you went along with it anyway, because your brain was still in a state of confusion, as to why the cake was on fire.

Having your first day of school was great, meeting new people, meeting the teachers, which you may grow to hate or love, a journey into the unknown, as you begin the wondrous journey of education.

Having the first day of weapon designing was also great, as you just had to put two things together and see what you get, hers was punching and shooting, and Ember Celica was born.

The first time of anything was always great.

So, why couldn't she get a first kiss?

Contrary to popular belief, Yang Xiao Long had yet to earn her first kiss, despite her flirtatious approaches to people and often too indecent behavior (as a certain heiress would put it), she had yet to do the magical act, not even with the person that she was in a relationship.

Of course, she knew that getting him to do such a thing was going to be hard.

Their start wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

She found herself falling in love for him.

He might've some feelings for her.

They confessed to each other and began going out, much to the surprise of their friends, but nonetheless gained their support.

Dating Jaune was…Well normal, but a fun kind of normal, she had boyfriends before him of course, the first one was exciting, but in the end he turned out to be a cheating prick and thus ended that, of course not before she gave him a lesson which he wouldn't forget. The second one, was the one she would never talk about. The third one was, better than the two before, but he moved away before anything more could happen.

He was dorky, but he had his moments. Sure he may not be the strongest or the toughest out of all the people that she knew, but he was definitely braver than half of the people that she knew, most people would turn tail and run at the sight of a giant Ursa, but he stood back and defended the bully that had harassed him before, that took at least a real man to do.

And he was well almost perfect, he was the only one who wouldn't 'Boo' at her puns, occasionally giving a small chuckle, he was a blond like her. And he was a bit like a funner version of Blake at times, she knew that she needed people to keep her in check, of course, she ignored their warnings for the thrill of it.

But he did infuriate her at times on how clueless he could be.

Like for how long could a guy not notice that his own partner had a crush on him, for crying out loud, almost all of them knew, and boy was that a whole escapade, it was like he could see things, but his mind didn't seem to process it.

And she loved him for it, occasionally.

Occasionally…

Well why was a first kiss important to her, well the time was right, she had always wanted to get hers when she was seventeen, today was also Valentine's day, what girl or guy wouldn't want to get theirs on any other date, sure she was a chill person, dates like those didn't really matter to her, but this was something that she had dreamt of ever since she was young.

And no just because she liked her fists, doesn't mean that she was going to force him. She wanted him to initiate it, she wanted his lips crash into hers, not hers into his.

Where there's a will, there's a way.

And Yang Xiao Long had both.

* * *

He was a hard worker.

Well, she didn't want to be rude, but he did need help on…fighting.

So that's why when she searched for him, she discovered him fighting wooden dummies.

His blade sliced and diced, it does tricks and kills the monsters of darkness, a bit boring if she could point out, there was no long range or fun options.

Also, why did he still have his armor and hoodie on?

She had suggested to him before that training without a shirt would be better, more relaxing and giving him better speed, in truth she wanted to see what he looked like without all that armor, but he never remember, sighing internally this was just another example of him being that big dumb idiot.

She looked on, now she looked on and could only fantasize what was under all that.

 _His muscular arms gripped a sword tightly, as he moved on with such speed and agility._

 _He danced across the rooms, as all of his enemies fell, sweat dripped from his soft skin, around his pink and firm nipples they went._

 _His brow was a water generator, as tiny drops of water trekked across his face, such ferocity all across him, he gritted his teeth like a tiger and raised his weapon to his left and right before each strike._

 _Now, it appeared that he sensed his presence, pushing the first rows of hair back, any girl would fawn over this sight, but he belonged to her, and only her. "Hey Yang."_

"Yang"

"Yang"

"Yang"

"Wuh?" Snapping out of daydream, she looked on, he still had his shirt on, well that was a rude awakening.

"How long have you been watching?" He questioned.

"Oh not long." Well technically daydreaming, instead of watching.

"Well how badly did I do?" He questioned.

She wasn't much of a sword user, but she had seen her uncle use one way better that he did.

Of course her uncle had a bigger one than his.

 _Hehe, comparing their sizes._

"Do you want the honest version?" She asked jokingly.

"Uh…Yes." He treaded on.

"Well…You did fine…" She partially lied, her daydream could be partially true right? "Anyway, enough training for today, you and I are going to that Valentine's fair." Taking her hands on his shirt, she began dragging him like her own pet.

She didn't hear him complain, except for a few yells telling her to slow down a little.

Good…Her plan was going to work.

* * *

There were so many things to do at a Valentine's fair, despite it being organized by a group of Second year's it was still a decent success, the sweet aroma of Chocolate filled the air, the different types of roses, the stalls were designed with a variety of love signs and generally lightish-red colors..

But the main goal was to get close enough to him, close enough for her to smell his scent.

Make him realize that she wanted to initiate the thing that she wanted….that was going to be hard, but she was going to make it work.

There was no way that he that he was going to be able to avoid the onslaught of hints that she was going to throw at him, so he better pull himself together and get his lips ready to do battle with hers.

Yes it was a simple plan, but simple was better.

First things first, find something good to eat.

"Ooh…Chocolate stall." And thus began more dragging, taking him like her hostage, although he did follow her like a loyal guard dog.

The stall organized by none other than Coco Adel, fashion extraordinaire and Chocolate expert. "Yang, I see you and Jaune have decided to try our chocolates."

Placing him in front of her, mostly to listen to whatever Coco had to say, but technically to put her plan in action. With him in front of her, she pushed herself behind him closely, so close she could feel her…ahem…gauntlets feel his back, as she had both hands on his shoulder, he was held down under her iron grip, no way for him to escape her.

She could feel his warm breath, inhaling and exhaling, so close, he could still some sweat crystals drip on his side.

Now all she needed…Was for him to notice her….

Notice her…

Notice her…

Notice her…

He was not taking the hint, he was completely mesmerized by Coco's show and tell

"We also have Chocolate almonds as well as some green tea chocolates. SO what would you two lovebirds want?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure, Yang?" He asked her.

Gripping him a bit more tightly, causing him moment of discomfort, in this case he had it coming, she looked on at the choices presented before them, and randomly pointed to one, why wasn't he taking the hint?

He paid for their sweets, like the true idiotic gentleman he was and she let loose of her grip, there were more chances for her to get what she wanted.

It was all part of her master plan to get him to kiss her and it was not working.

She was keeping her cool of course, but it was hard to not explode internally at the hints that she wanted to initiate something with him.

* * *

She held onto his arm like a lovesick child.

Of course he obliged by not resisting.

They walked on like an inseparable pair, super glued, magnetized, Velcro stuck and locked together.

It was his turn to lead them around, sure she liked to be in charge, but that didn't mean Jaune was a masochist under her presence.

There was so much to do and so little time.

And where was he leading them?

Flowers.

She didn't exactly have a green thumb, but she knew her roses, the red one's were called red roses, the white one's were called white roses and the yellow one's were called yellow roses, other than that, she was completely helpless. She could tell which one's were tulips as well, or maybe she had mistaken those for poppies.

Well not exactly a good way for them to share their day, but she was going to let him be romantic for now, after all she could then have her way with him, and she could keep on working on that wall, which was his obliviousness, she was going to break that wall, and make him realize what she wanted.

He was now picking roses, shifting his hand around through different colors, but most of them were generally roses, it made sense, considering this was the festival where this type of business…ahem…Bloomed…

Good pun 9/10, may use again.

Sadly he was no longer looking at him, distracted with the colors presented before him, she needed to change that.

How?

Slowly she had her hand brush a few of strands of her golden locks back, like a curtain, she revealed more of her face through this, and she then took her arm and held it on his shoulder like it was a lamppost.

He still wasn't looking at her…Any second though

Any second now…

Any second now….

"Yang?" Yes, jackpot.

"Hmm?" She looked at him with curiosity, now all she needed was to initiate eye-contact.

He wasn't one to make surprises, but surprise her he did, in his hand, a small yellow rose, shifting his hands he placed the rose in her hair, no one touched her hair, but somehow she didn't even feel like burning, as the rose slid carefully into her hair.

She never had flowers in her hair, and it was a bit soothing, despite his hand might've slightly violated her hair, she was blushing up a storm redder than her sister's cape.

She didn't know what he saw, but all he could say was "You look beautiful." He complimented a bit shyly as he brushed several more strands back.

Both of them were locked in a staring contest.

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

This was going to happen.

He was going to do it

Correction. They were going to do it.

And enter obstacle No.2. "Oh hey you two"

Their concentration broke, and the cupid above cursed at himself for his terrible aim.

"Hey Velvet" she greeted, although gritting her teeth again, she liked Velvet , she was nice, kind, and wouldn't hurt a fly, but that made it harder for Yang not to explode in rage, so she bit her tongue, clenched her fists and put on the prettiest smile that she could muster.

"I was hoping that you two would like to enjoy some cookies over at me and Yatsuhashi's stall." She invited warmly.

"Sure…" As much as she wanted to explode , she couldn't, maybe it had something to so with the rose that was on her head, if she did do that, it would burn, and break Jaune's heart, no way she was going to do that.

Well considering the bunny girl was going to be making cookies for them…That was good compensation for what she just did.

So close

* * *

There was something different about this time as they walked together.

Maybe the flower in her head had something to do with it, or maybe it was the fact that she and Jaune were currently holding hands…Sure they had done it before, out during dates or in public…But somehow this time it felt a little different…warmer….closer…almost like superglue had bonded the two together.

There was no way that she was going to mess this up, considering that there was a round table with two seats, there was no way for both of them not to do the magical act.

"Well would you two care to take your seats?" Greeted the Faunus, despite a simple metal table, the pink tablecloth with red hearts created a better image.

"Thanks." The two took their seats and looked on at the menu outside, while their bunny friend stood there eagerly awaiting for them to order, of course the situation might be better if she wore a maid outfit, that she would like to see.

Oh the menus side, their choices were a bit impressive, strawberry chip cookie (heart-shaped), chocolate cookie (heart-shaped), white-chocolate (heart-shaped), raisin cookie (heart-shaped), wow that last one was a sick joke.

"We'll have a strawberry one and a chocolate one." She ordered for them, after all, Jaune would take too long, and he was content with whatever choice she made.

"We'll get right on it." She smiled on and went to work.

The two sat there and didn't really say much, he was completely mesmerized by the stunning beauty right before his eyes, she didn't mind, she had been oogled at by many before him, but that was only for her looks, he was looking at her not only for her appearance, but whatever he saw underneath as well.

Of course they did have to talk eventually, conversation and communication was what made them strong. "What?" Questioning him for his stares, thus snapping him out of his gaze.

"You're more beautiful than ever." He complimented with one of his traditional smiles.

"Are you trying to say that I wasn't pretty before?" She questioned with one of her eyebrows raised.

"No, No, that's not what I meant." His face quickly changed into fear "You're always pretty Yang…It's just that today…I wanted to…"

She was grinning like a Cheshire cat, whatever he wanted to say, it had better be music to her ears. "go on."

"You will always be beautiful to me." He simply finished as he held both of her hands, leaving her slightly embarrassed, but happy nonetheless as she blushed up another storm, and realized that their eyes were locked in combat once again.

Everything was right.

The setting was right.

The time was right.

And for once, they got it just right.

His lips locked with hers, put she could feel his press onto hers, both could feel hot and bothered under their collars. Their mouths melted as one as both shifted, they didn't want it to stop as it felt so good between the two, however the need for oxygen stopped them from their moment of intimacy.

Leaving their lip lock, with a small trail of saliva in between.

Both of the two just smiled at their first kiss.

But under her breath, she muttered "Nailed it."

* * *

 **Well that's all for now folks.**

 **Please as always leave a Fav and a review.**


End file.
